Avengers: Infinity War
by Imperial Superior
Summary: Thanos is finally on the Move to gather the Infinity Stones, starting with Earth where most of them are gathered. The Avengers Unite with the Guardians and Doctor Strange in an attempt to stop him. Will they succeed? This is my Fanfic version on how the Movie might Play out.


**A/N: Hello Everyone and Welcome to the Pilot of my New Project Story. Avengers: Infinity War.**

 **First of all, Disclaimer. I do not own or claim to possess Rights for any Characters other than my OC's. All Content belongs to their creator and Publishers. I own nothing.**

 **Now that this is out of the way. I will create this story focused around the Leaks given for Infinity war So far. It will be my own story, yes, but it will be written based on how i believe, based on the leaked content so far, Infinity war might Play out. Some Things, like locations or scenarios having led to some Scenes will, of course, be very inaccurate, so while this is how IW MIGHT look like, it is by no means garuantee that any of this content is true. This is purely what i think and imagine.**

 **Needless to say, this will be a huge Project, so i will debate with myself whether or not i should create a mass of small chapters or a handful of gigantic writings.**

 **Leave a Review to vote for that.**

 **Now, Let us begin.**

* * *

"Alright Ya lil' Shits, we are exiting the Jump" Came from the voice of the all too familiar grumpy Racoon Rocket, who turned down the Ships' Systems for exiting Hyperspace. After the Events with Ego, the Ravagers were so nice as to Build in some minor modifications as one of the few forms of thanks for having brought Yondu back to the right path. One of such modifications was the ability to perform Jumps across a limited amount of Sectors.

Currently, the Guardians were tracing down the latest signs of Thanos' Whereabouts. They were given word by various of their past Encounters that the Mad Titan was finally on the move and that a dozen of Moons and Planets had been wiped off the face of the Universe.

"You sure we are at the right place?" Gamora asked, her sturdy voice sounding rather impatient and annoyed. Understandably, she was after all on a hunt to kill the Big bad who just so happened to be her adoptive father.

"We are Arriving" Said mantis, who with closed eyes focused on the Ship itself. She, too, had grown since Ego, and has been helping the Team by connecting herself with the Ship and seeing through it what was around, like a Sensor. She had learned to not just see feelings anymore, she could use every vocabular form of Seeing so long as she could directly touch whatever she ended up having. Organic or not.

"Alright, Guardians, do not forget this might be dangerous so let's Put on our mean Faces" Came from Peter who slowed the ship down and stopped their Hyperspace engine.

The Ship exited Hyperspace only to stop infront of a lot of rubble and Trashed Metal. The Guardians looked around, devastated by just how small the rubbles were. Whoever caused this destruction wanted to be one Thing above all else. Very thorough that what was targeted was truly gone.

Drax seemed most horrified and struck unprepared, his eyes glancing around as he kept silent. The Devastation was an ugly sight, Rubbles of metal and rock so small the biggest scraps barely got to be mansized.

"What happened?" Came the Voice of Mantis, scared, audiably terrified.

Suddenly a very loud Thud shook the ship as a Man landed on the Glass. His short hair and Battlearmor standing out, his right eye covered with an Golden metallic eyepatch. Thor just crashed into the Ship's Bridge-Windows.

"Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!" Screamed rocket, who seemed to be the only one unfazed by the sight of someone hitting into them. The Guardians looked at him in disbelief or annoyance respectively (We all know who i am addressing) And he just shrugged, giving them a glare. "What? it's not like he is alive?"

Oh boy, was he wrong. The Body twitched against the glass which Gamora and Drax caught, given they are more experienced with fighting so their eyes were trained to see smallest movements.

"He is. He just moved. Get him inside, maybe he knows what happened here!" Came Gamora's loud voice, ordering the Guardians. Peter nodded, pressed onto the side of his head and his Trademark helmet then ran to the back of the Bridge and climbed down into the Hangar, putting on the Protective Layer of Yondu's Chip on his skin so he would not suffer the effects of the outer Space.

Easily bringing him in, the Guardians all laid him down in their Lounge on the table. Gamora investigated his Arm, which was horribly bruised as was the rest of his body. His Eyepatch seemed to not come off despite them even trying to take it off. Weird, Peter thought.

Mantis placed her hand onto his forehead, her two antennas starting to glow as she whispers into his ear. "Wake".

Thor snapped his eyes open immediately and stumbled Forward, trying to just get off from where he was now, his right hand placing itself down on one of the ships engines which suddenly started to humm louder than it usually does. Thor's Powers passively ending up empowering it. The Lights started shining brighter and Overall the ships Systems improved until Thor lifted his hand off again to turn around and see Mostly Humanoid figures, a tree and a racoon with the big guns.

His breath came out heavy, like he just woke from a nightmare and looked towards the figures carefully, his eyes expressing nothing but dread before slowly calming down and he grew back his usual demeanor.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he asked out with clear confusion to which Peter only could answer by stepping Forward and reaching a hand out. "My Name is Peter, aka Starlord. These are my Companions Gamora" he first points to the green female warrior with the silver Diamond Tattoos. "Drax the Destroyer" he pointed next to the Grey bulky man with bloodred lines all over his body. "Rocket" He continued, pointing to the Hyperintelligent Racoon. "Groot." Next was the Tree at line, who was about as big as Peter now, all his bodystattures and Features hinting that he was, or imitated the age and posture of a teenager.

"I am Groot" He answered to that.

"And Last but not Least, Mantis" he pointed to the girl with the two antenna and the Full black eyes who just shyly smiled and waved.

Thor slowly looked down and calmed his breathing now too, shaking his head weakly as he finished listening. "I don't know any of you. But that matters Little now. We must hurry."

Peter just scoffed as Thor mentioned not knowing them and waved his hands up and grimacing. "Dude, we are the Guardians of the Galaxy. How do you not know us?"

Gamora grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back before stepping Forward and crossing her arms. "Who are you, and what happened to this Wreck." She started asking back, her glare meeting his confused look as he lifted a hand to his mouth to wipe it then stepped Forward slowly until he and her stood face to face.

"My Name is Thor Odinson. King of Asgard. I am a Member of the Avengers and must return to Midgard. Now. Can you transport me there?" He went on, his voice sounding off strong, as if his matter was very urgent. Gamora looked back at the others, seeing Drax stepping forth with an confused look too.

"Asgardian? Legendary Warriors, said to own unrivaled glory and Prime in the Galaxy." Drax' face slowly grew into a smile as he lifted his hand to meet Thors in a handshake. "It is an Honor to meet one." He exclaimed with a much more excited look, and Thor, albeit confused, answered the handshake.

"Listen. We must go to Earth. Now! It is in great danger. The greatest possible." Thor went on once he let go of Drax' hand and walked past him to the center of the room.

"Why? What happened out there? The Hell should we do for you if ya cant even answer a goddamn question! What happened here ya asshole?" Rocket replied with his typical temper blowing out of propotion and Thor, annoyedly, rubbed his temples and turned back to Gamora and Drax.

"When Hela, Asgard's Goddess of Death resurfaced we destroyed Asgard to stop her and escaped within a Ship. However, as we were trying to make our way towards Midgard, or well, Earth, we were flanked. An Unknown spaceship, tens of times larger than our own. We received a Voice transmission to hand over the Tesseract."

"What is this Tesseract?" Drax questioned this time while the whole Crew moved towards the Bridge to prepare jumping to Earth with their Hyperspace Jumps.

"It is the Conduit of the Space Stone, one of the Six infinity Stones which was Guarded by Asgard since the beginning of Time"

Everyone within the room instantly got interested. Ecspecially Gamora, who only all to well knew what this meant.

"Why do you Need to go to Earth?" Peter asked, mostly because he has not once been there since he was abducted when he was 9. Thor sighed out again, watching Rocket press buttons and Start up Engines.

"Because when we refused to hand over the Tesseract. My brother, Loki, used it to evacuate the surviving Asgardian Citizens, creating a Portal to Earth. However, only a handful of them and he himself with the Tesseract made it through until the Enemy started Entering the ship. I remembered them from the Attack on Earth's New York. They were Chitauri. Some made it through with the Portal aswell, but then one Shot of their Spaceship destroyed our ship and blew everything up. Last i remember was that before waking up here with you guys."

Gamora rose an brow as she sat down on her seatplace as did everyone, excluding Thor. "So an Infinity Stone is currently on Earth?"

Thor turned to look at her and shook his head. "Actually. 3 of the Six are."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, in a Distant District outside of Phinadelphia, A certain redhaired Woman was currently Walking past a streetcorner into an Alley, taking a Shortcut since she was on the move to buy some Groceries for tonight's Dinner. She did not expect anything to happen, so she just took her time with a slow walk, her frame reflecting a tall shadow in the Darkness of the Moonlight.

When she exited the Alley into an other street, she suddenly noticed something was off when suddenly a Blue-Black ish portal opened above her, a couple of meters High, and out of it fell a lot of bodies. Humans, and some were Alien-like. Distorted. lizard-like Faces covered in Metallic Plates. Grey bodies, skinny and boney Build.

Inbetween those bodies, only one seemed to move. A Certain Person stepped up, lifting his hands in a Preaching manner, and in one hand he Held an Object the redhair Immediately Recognized.

The Tesseract, being lifted in Loki's Hand as he had his look placed upwards, then slowly looked down only to realize that the entrance was not much of a sight since only He survived it. He slowly stepped Forward, feet carefully placed past the Bodies. He walked until he was stopped in his Tracks by one of the Chitauri's Helmets hitting the ground before his feet.

people were screaming and running in panic, not having expected any of this. The Threat of another possible Alien invasion shaking up the civilians to the core. And to those which were not shaken by that, recognizing Loki definetly did.

Loki himself stoically looked Forward to see the Redhaired woman having her arms lifted up, hands engulfed in some red energy of sorts.

Loki gave her a semi-serious look and slowly lowered his hand, which Wanda Maximoff, or also known as Scarlet Witch, did take as some form of offensive Action which resulted in her Waving her hands, her right hand going in a circle around her head until extending to the Left side. Her energy ended up moving an entire Car into Loki, which he easily dodged by jumping over it.

He Extended one of his hands to gather his Magic and fired a Bolt of energy towards her, which she evaded by letting herself fall backwards, only to see the bolt completely destroy a car.

She turned around as she was laid down to get up and saw the destructive Power caused and then turned again to see Loki once more, her eyes growing more serious as she starts recognizing him as a serious threat.

Just as Loki was preparing for another bolt, his hand was suddenly gripped by something Both of them. The Male Hand lowered Lokis and slowly lifted itself up to stand, dressed in some rather good looking Long jeans and an Top Dress with Necktie to fit it.

"Calm down. Both of you. We are not here to cause Harm. Wanda, you too." Came the voice, tone sounding somewhat weak, yet strong at the same time. Calm, but from good listening it was close to being loud.

"Alright, But in my defence she attacked first." Came Loki's Voice, sounding as Royal and calm as ever. Wanda immediately widened her eyes and stepped Forward.

"Banner! Where have you been all this time?" She asked in her thick accent, running to give him a hug, which he returned after stepping forth himself.

"Well, that is a long story. Too long to properly explain it. But now we Need to get movi-"

The air started to feel uneasy, tense, and All three of them instantly looked up towards East where a figure Howeved, White strains on the side of his otherwise black hair, accompanied with an Red Cape standing strongly out accompanied by a Necklace with an Eye-like shape.

The Figure slowly lowered itself down and waved his Hands, green Circles forming themselves before and around his forearms and the Car suddenly seemed like new, as if it had never been destroyed. He looked to his right, which was now the other 3's left sides to see the bodies and just sighed.

"I thought Thor promised you would no longer return to this Realm Loki." Strange spoke out loudly, voice intensively threatening, his arms ready in a battlestance.

"I know, and I did not originally Intend to return here since i am Well Aware that the Mortals of Midgard still possess Sour distaste upon the Memory of my presence. But Thor gave clear order to evacuate Here. Which did not work out so well."

Strange listened carefully while eyeing Wanda and Banner next to Loki before slowly lowering his arms and waving them around to create a Transportation circle with the Sling ring.

"Go in, i will clean up this Mess and then follow up." He ordered, which Loki could only comply to with a nod, Walking to the circle. Looking in it he recognized the Mansion, that was where he ended up the last time after falling for 30 whole minutes. He still bore Salt for this Memory.

"You two too, Miss Maximoff and Mister Banner." Doctor Strange added and waved with his thumb to the transportation circle. Banner oblidged but Wanda stayed to eye him back, her intention to find out what is happening.

"Who are you and why should we listen to you. You could be dangerous for all we know."

"My Name is Doctor Stephen Strange and I am going to answer the rest of this once we are finished here. Thor and Loki have met me before and considering Thor did not make any records on me being a threat, i suppose that brings out that at least i am not Evil towards you. You can trust in his trust."

Wanda carefully nodded, giving him a threatening look before Walking towards Banner and following him through the Circle.

As they all went into it, the circle closed behind them and they Looked around, realizing they are in the Sanctuary, except they do not know it is a Sanctuary at all.

Shortly after their Arrival, a Second Circle opened and Strange walked through it, closing it behind him without even moving a Muscle. He glared angrily at Loki and moved himself Forward before snapping with his fingers, which ended up all of the four finding themselves sitting down, the three Others on a Sofa and Strange on a Couch opposite to them.

"Now, tell me what happened and Why you are back on earth, Loki."

* * *

 **Alrighto, this would be it for my Pilot Chapter. I Held myself back here because as i said i do not know just How extremely Long this one will be, so i made a rather short entry to it, but my future chapters will all be undoubtedly larger of course. I hope you all are as excited for this as i am.**

 **Leave a Review on what you think about this**


End file.
